Intoxicating memories
by ZomgASammich
Summary: Deepground has taken over Midgar, and the central headquarters is the Abandoned church. What'll happen when the dead don't stay dead?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Awakened

Deepground. Even now, three years after the demise of Weiss. Without their leader, the soldiers still roamed the fallen city of Midgar. It seemed they were expanding their ranks as well, as if expecting a change in leadership status. Some of the ShinRa soldiers assigned to the area of Midgar and the surrounding cities were joining Deepground. This caused suspicion among the ranks of the WRO members, including Vincent Valentine, Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Barret Wallace, Nanaki- formerly known as Red XIII, Cait Sith, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cid Highwind, and last, the leader of the WRO, Reeve Tuesti- ex spy for ShinRa inc.

Even now, as the main group of the World Regenesis Organization sought to infiltrate the supposed new headquarters of Deepground, a disturbance was occurring in the familiar place in the middle of Midgar, in a certain old abandoned church. Whenever Cloud Strife thought of that same church, he had to fight back the grief and guilt that would surely envelop him as the water had of the woman he might as well have killed himself. Sephiroth. The spiky blonde-haired man rode his motorcycle Fenrir, sliding over holes in the gravelly rode with ease, as if he were gliding over the desert land. His eyes seemed to mist, though it could be a play of light, since the sun was riding so high in the sky. Bathing the desert in hot rays causing the temperature to rise a few degrees higher than its typical 95 degrees. Wearing his delivery boy attire of all black, Cloud had to move quickly or he would soon feel the heat. Cid's newest invention, something like a fan attached to his motorcycle wasn't helping much. On the seat behind him sat Tifa, his longtime childhood friend, and now his wife of a year. She gripped his waist tightly, wearing all black as he did. The train like material from her long shorts trailed behind them as they rode through the desert coming upon their destination. Slowing to a stop before the large building, Cloud carefully stepped down, helping Tifa. In her arms she held Cait sith the small cat puppet that was created by Reeve that was once used to spy on them. It was now used to spy on their enemies.

Entering the building, Cloud motioned to Tifa to let the puppet bearing the voice of Reeve go, and to follow him through the halls of the labyrinthine like building that was meant to house the secrets of Deepground. Once released, the cat moved stealthily through the shadows deeper into the building, moving ahead of Cloud and Tifa who fell back. Grasping in her back right pocket for her gloves, Tifa donned them, following his lead as Cloud drew his Buster Blade. They hadn't gone far before reaching a large room filled with computers. Becoming suspicious, Cloud searched the area quickly, looking for soldiers. Tifa voiced his concerns, knowing he wouldn't.

"Why isn't this place being patrolled? If it really was the new headquarters, wouldn't they have security everywhere? Cait Sith?" The woman peered around her, looking for the miniature spy.

"Over here, lassie. Oi believe oi might o' found somethin.' Look here." He pointed a small hand at the circuits inside the computer system. "A fake." He gave them a good yank, which in turn set off an alarm. Cloud turned quickly, just in time to see all the exits sealed off at once.

"Damn. What happened?" The tiny cat jumped onto the control panel and began typing furiously. The voice of Reeve spoke now from him.

"I'm not sure. Must have been booby trapped. If you can, you two find a way out of there. Send number 14 out through the bars if you can. Be careful. It seems all of the others are in similar predicaments."

"What's going on? Have we been lured right into a trap?" Tifa spoke with fury, punching the bars of the nearest exit. Cloud peered over at her, sighing.

"It looks like we're stuck here. I never should have brought you along Tifa. You would have been safer with Vincent and Shelve back at the bar." Tifa turned to glare at him.

"If I wanted to be safe I never would have joined Avalanche. If I wanted to be safe, I never would have gone with you to face Sephiroth. If I wanted to be sa-" Cloud held a hand up.

"I know. Shh. I hear something." Tifa moved closer to him, ready to right if it was needed. What greeted their eyes was not something they were expecting; by far it was certainly worse. "Go." Tifa watched in fear as the approaching figure revealed itself. The familiar figure drew a gasp from her, even as she stumbled back a step.

"But…Cloud this can't be. How?" Cloud could barely steady the beating of his heart as he watched the figure raise its sword. One much like the one he himself bore. Eying the figure, he noted the black outfit of a SOLDIER first class, from the boots to the pants and shirt. Then he noted the facial features, and the black spiky hair. His Mako infused eyes fell on the Mako infused ones in the face before him and narrowed. "Cloud. This isn't right; we've got to get out of here."

"Tifa." The one word was spoken with contempt, and when she looked up, she noted the smoldering anger in the Mako infused eyes staring at her. Brown eyes closed momentarily. She could barely breathe. "It is me. Don't you remember?" His eyes returned to Cloud's, and his anger was unshielded. "What have you done with my girlfriend?" Cloud's resolve faltered for a moment as he looked down, his face must have shown as much because when he looked back up the SOLDIER first class had disappeared. With the exits now open, he quickly left the building. Once he reached the exit he finally realized that he hadn't waited for Tifa. His mind so completely lost in thoughts he was relieved to find her not far behind him.

"Cloud, you can't go back there. If you do then you're choosing her over me." At the look of hurt in his eyes, Tifa steeled herself. Staring at him, she was gradually faltering in her reserve the longer it took for him to answer her. She was truly afraid he would choose the dead flower girl over her, over the love they shared. She wasn't quite sure how she would react if he did. She hadn't expected this from him. As he looked about to answer, a truck appeared, stopping nearby. Vincent jumped down, Shelke sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Cloud, what's happened? I heard you two were in trouble." Cloud shook his head, glad to be free for the moment from addressing Tifa.

"We were lured into a trap. So weren't the others. Can you watch after Tifa? There's someplace I need to go." Tifa spoke up as Cloud made his way to Fenrir.

"Cloud, don't. If you leave here you are ruining us forever. Don't go back to the church. Please." Her plea gave him pause as he turned to face the woman he loved.

"Tifa- I-" Vincent stepped forward, peering at the truck.

"If you will allow me to borrow your bike, I can go to the church and see what has happened. Just take my truck and watch over Shelke, she might be of help in freeing the others. "Cloud looked torn as he peered first at Vincent, then over at his wife. He then looked back at Vincent and nodded.

"Alright." He stepped away from the bike a bit reluctantly and walked to the truck. Hopping in, he waited for Tifa to get in before quickly driving off. As if he would change his mind if he stayed to long. Vincent shook his head, peering up at the sky a brief moment before mounting the bike and driving off back toward Midgar.

"Lucrecia…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Death, Lies and Flowers

As Vincent neared the site of the abandoned church he had to leave the bike behind since it created so much noise. Keeping to the shadows, he followed a smaller group of Deepground soldiers, right to the church. They hadn't said much to help him. Just snippets about bringing them back. Kill the changeling. Things like that. He didn't care much; he just wanted to know for the sake of his friend Cloud why they were defiling the dead Cetra's church. The flowers would more than likely be being crushed by the soldiers, the ones that she seemed to care about so much. This thought in his mind confused him, he never really had thought about the young pink clad woman much. On rare occasions when she had traveled with them he had spoken to her. She wasn't very deep, though her words were filled with innocence and a world of wisdom at the same time. He had enjoyed speaking to her, and the pain and regret he always felt vanished for awhile in her presence and for a while after. He had never dwelled on the sensation much before, it really hadn't mattered much. Then she was killed by Sephiroth. He had grieved as the others had, yet he had lost a part of the happiness she brought to those around her. He never really had noticed until now. Maybe he was subconsciously protecting himself. Shaking his head, he could not allow these thoughts to intrude on his mission. Back to the normal Vincent Valentine, the one who was impassive and didn't show emotion. As he approached the church he made his way around toward the back, crouching beneath one of the few remaining windows. Peering inside, his breath caught in his throat. Lying there, in a bed of her own flowers was the dead flower girl. She was very pale, but still the same as he remembered her. He remembered every sweet detail in full. He wondered if she still bore the same sweet scent of flowers, or if the water had washed away the scent over time. It hadn't changed her body any, unless she'd been out for an extended period of time.

He then also wondered what she was doing there, and how she had gotten there. Then as he pondered this, his cheeks rose slightly in color as he realized the girl was completely naked, her skin perfect, unmarred. He averted his gaze, but not for long as he noticed a hazy green light enveloping the woman, adding color to her pale, deathly body. It gave the impression of life which caused him to almost laugh aloud, but for only a moment because seconds later he saw her stir. But no, that couldn't be possible. It had to be part of his imagination, but then, there it was again; that small twitch of movement. This caused him to lean forward, peering in closer. Two figures appeared close by, one hunched over, being carried by the other who looked suspiciously familiar. Yet he had no time to dwell on the identity of the man before the figure of the dead flower girl rose into a sitting position. Even from this far away he could see the lithe form trembling. As she looked around, her emerald eyes shone large and confused. Vincent immediately felt pity for the girl, and rose to search for an alternate route inside. He had to save the girl, or add another sin to his conscious.

Nero, now attired like the other people in the city carried his brother's lifeless body to the side of the now sitting up woman. As he approached, Aerith eyed him curiously, peering at the body being carried with pity.

"Cetra, the last living Ancient. Please, will you help return my brother to life as I have done for you? The consequences of his death would not permit me bring him back naturally." Aerith peered at him, unsure of how to answer him.

"I cannot see how I could help you if you could not bring him back yourself. What makes you think I would be any different in trying than you have been?" She questioned not coldly, never had she spoken in a manner of disdain toward anyone, but in a curious manner.

"You are a Cetra, the last living Ancient. You are different." Aerith blinked.

"But I am not supposed to be here. I am not living." She peered around her at the familiar crumbling pillars, columns and pews. Her eyes closed briefly as she listened to the voices of the planet. It seemed so much more distant now that she wasn't in the Lifestream. Her memories of her before-life were coming back now in nauseating waves, and as she looked up once more at the strange man and the lifeless body he held, she nodded.

"I will try." Setting the body of his brother down beside the woman, Nero stepped back watching her. Placing her hands out before her, Aerith wondered if the man really expected her to be able to return this man to life again. Especially since he seemed to think she could just because of her blood heritage which should have died out, but now because of him, had not. She concentrated, a warm green glow surrounding her and the dead man. He'd been dead for three years now at least. As the magic left her and absorbed into the fallen man's body she noticed a twitch but nothing more. She looked up at the man who had started to smile but then the smile faded.

"Please, Ancient, keep trying for the sake of my brother. He means so much to me." Sighing softly, Aerith raised her arms, holding them out once more.

"My name is Aerith. Please refer to me as that and not by my blood." The man nodded, turning his back as a soldier hollered from the entrance of the church.

"Please, keep trying. I will return." He walked off, looking around for the reason for the disturbance. Aerith returned to trying to heal the man. Each time she completed a resurrection spell the body seemed to twitch, coming to life for split seconds, and then returning to its deathly pale state. As Aerith rose, her features were drawn and very pale as if she hadn't slept for many days. Nero turned to face her, but just as he did a figure in all black descended from a hole in the ceiling, red cape whirling about his form. Aerith recognized him after a moment of hesitation, but it seemed Nero recognized him immediately as he drew forth a large sword.

"Vincent Valentine. What brings you here?" The voice that spoke was cold and nothing like the concerned tone that he held with her in regards to his dead brother. This made Aerith wonder what she'd missed. Or, maybe she hadn't missed anything. Maybe this was part of Vincent's past. He never really had shared it with any of the group. Most certainly not with her would he have shared his past. As Vincent drew out Cerberus, he aimed the barrel right at the chest of Nero who aimed the pointed tip of his sword at Vincent. "Now, that isn't fair. A long range weapon against a close range weapon, tsk, tsk, and I thought you were better than that Vincent Valentine." Vincent rushed forward using melee attacks punching and kicking his way toward the young woman swaying dangerously not far away.

"Aerith, you've got to get out of here." Spoken in the same deathly calm tone he always used, she noted. Peering over at her comrade curiously, she wondered why he was there in the first place. He couldn't have known she'd been returned to life, could he? She looked around, wondering where to go, what to do. The man never seemed intent on harming her, despite his obvious hatred for Vincent.

"I'm alright. They don't plan on hurting me." As she took a step forward to attempt to stop the battle between the two men, her exhaustion rose once more overtaking her. Vincent barely had time to register that Aerith was falling before she was upright again, this time in the arms of the one man who had ever come close to killing him even when he'd been possessed by Chaos. Aerith peered wearily into the face of the man who had caught her mid-air. The man she had just minutes ago been trying to resurrect from the dead. Confusion passed through her emerald eyes before they closed in an exhausted faint. The man held her close to him as he rose to his full height.

"Brother." The one spoken word was filled with authority as he walked across the debris strewn floor toward the entrance. Nero watched his brother, eyes filled with amazement. He was alive once more and he could see the waves of power emanating from him. The young woman lying limp, cradled in his arms was being held with tenderness. Something he never thought his brother capable of, or at least not the old Weiss. Vincent narrowed his eyes, drawing forth Cerberus once more. He aimed the barreled gun at Weiss, but could not shoot afraid that he might hit Aerith in the process. She was being taken right before his eyes and there was nothing he could do. Yet, he had to do something or surely Cloud would kill him. Not only that, but he would force himself to sleep once more to repent for the sin. Aerith was innocent and could not be subject to the horrors of Deepground. Running forward, he shot his way through Nero, trying to make his way toward the entrance. He was stopped by the large form of Azul who grinned, raising his large tank cannon toward Vincent. An impact from the cannon from this close would surely be the end for him. Sensing this, Vincent leapt back, gun aimed at the large monstrosity. Releasing a few rounds his next choice path was blocked by none other than Rosso the Crimson.

"Damn." He realized he was outnumbered and there was nothing he could do about it. He had to retreat back up to the roof, pulling out his cell phone. Dialing the number he and Reeve had agreed on, he waited for the familiar voice to answer.

"Hello?" Reeve Tuesti's voice spoke with concern since Vincent never called unless there was an emergency.

"Get the others over to the abandoned church as quickly as possible. I need help." Click. He hung up, jumping out of the way of a blast from the cannon. Azul was already working on loading it up once more even as Rosso made her way up to the roof to combat him close range. 'I hope the others can hurry and get here soon. If not, we may have a problem on our hands." He spoke quietly to himself even as he jumped back away from Rosso's projectile weapon, firing off shots at the crimson skinned woman. One hit her, ricocheted and caused a distraction long enough for Vincent to spot Aerith being carried off, and for him to jump off a broken pillar and follow after her. As he did so, he heard noises from above and knew that a few if not all of the others had appeared. He blinked as a man closely resembling Cloud appeared before him, Cloud nearby. The look-alike had spiky black hair in contrast to Cloud's blond. He caught up to the two men who were both discussing something quite intently. The look-alike turned, peering at Vincent with such a look of hatred, had he been someone else, perhaps someone weaker, he would have turned away. But instead, he just peered calmly into those eyes burning with anger unblinkingly. A moment later Zack was gone, leaving Vincent to wonder as he peered over at Cloud. He wore a grim expression jumping into the battle with the Tsviets.


End file.
